Karena AKU suka warna KUNING
by EzhaKna
Summary: Len suka Rin . Rin gatau . Udah . Kumpulan drabble gado-gado tentang mereka , ada yang nyambung ada yang kagak , silahkan RNR jika berkenan . Auth baru gk bisa bikin summary maklum . Warn tersedia .. w ) Yang pasti humor .


Karena AKU suka warna KUNING

Cast/Pair : Rin K. , Len K.

Disclaimer : Crypton-sama , Yamaha dan keluarganya .

Story Mine .

Type : Drabble

Warn : Gajelas , garing , typo(s) , abal2 , bahasa no baku . (?) Dan yang lainnya .

/gelindingan

Happy read -w-)

* * *

 _Ka – Kamu_ /iya, kamu . *kedip-kedip

* * *

Entah kapan Rin sering memperhatikan orang itu , orang berambut kuning-kuning seperti dirinya yang katanya popular di sekolahnya . Sejak pekan lalu Rin sering memerhatikan gerak-geriknya , mau kemana diikutin , ke loker ,ke kelas , ke wc pun dia diam-diam ikuti . Akhirnya, siang itu Rin memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara dengannya .

"Oi ! Utang lu kapan dibayar ? . "

 _Re – Remaja_

Rin sering diberitahu Ibunya untuk jauh-jauh dengan remaja gajelas . Remaja jaman sekarang labil , mudah terpengaruh apalagi yang masih polos , kata Ibunya yang ditunjukkan untuk Rin . Rin jelas-jelas tau itu , dia bukan anak kecil lagi . Dia bahkan tau bedanya orang mandi sama yang enggak . /kamu belum tahu kejamnya dunia ini Rin .

Siang itu dia diajak Len , sahabatnya yang tampang shota jiwa seme pure straight ke sebuah stand ice cream baru buka di dekat sekolahnya . Lumayan ditraktir pikirnya tanpa tahu rencana terselubung sang sahabat yang tak sepolos yang dia kira .

"Rin, mau rasa apa ? "

"Vanilla aja."

"Oh oke . Bang , vanilla nya satu ! "

"Lho kok cuman satu ? Kamu enggak Len ? "

"Kita barengan aja . " Senyum polos .

"Oh oke . "

Mereka pun menikmati ice cream bersama tanpa tau ada tatapan nestapa dan iri dari sang penjual stand ice cream berambut biru yang entah kenapa memakai syal padahal lagi musim kemarau .

* * *

 _Na-Nasi Putih_

* * *

Nasi putih sudah jadi makanan pokok sehari-hari Rin . Pagi hari , nasi . Siang hari , nasi . Malam pun tak ketinggalan . Tapi karena memang pikirannya yang masih sepolos kertas , dia masih tak mengerti mengapa Len melakukannya waktu itu .

Siang itu sedang istirahat jam sekolah , Rin sedang memakan bento buatan ibunya di atap sekolah ditemani sang sahabat yang tampangnya kaya shota jiwa seme pure straight . Sahabatnya , Len , hanya memakan roti rasa melon yang dibelinya di kantin karena menolak bawa bento dari ibunya yang selalu ada bacaan 'Mama sayang Len' yang di ukir diatas nasi dengan saus , ada bunganya lagi .

Saat asyik memakan bento nya ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi dengan tatapan menerawang jauh , Rin di kagetkan dengan sikap Len yang tiba-tiba mengusap pinggir bibirnya .

"Eh!?"

"Ada nasi tuh , udah gede kok makan masih belepotan , yang rapih makannya . Biar gede nanti pasangan kamu gak malu kalo kamu makan malem sama orang tuanya ." Kata Len dengan senyum elegan plus bling-bling sebagai backgroundnya . /bisa aja kamu Len

"Oh gitu , makasih Len , kamu emang SAHABAT terbaik . " Balas Rin dengan senyum tulus nan ceria nan polos yang tak diketahuinya membuat seorang bujangan nestapa karena kodenya tak berguna . / poor you Len .

* * *

 _AKU – Aku , Kamu , dan Undangan_

* * *

Rin tak pernah tahu dia akan mendapat sepucuk surat misterius di siang hari bolong hari itu . Surat dengan bungkus berwarna pink dengan bunga-bunga hasil coretan spidol , dan bertuliskan 'UNDANGAN' atas nama dirinya . Isinya berkata dia harus pergi ke atap sekolah besok saat jam istirahat . Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar pun dia akhirnya mengikuti kata surat itu tanpa rasa curiga .

Esoknya , dia pergi ke atas atap . Saat membuka pintu atap , angin langsung mengibaskan rambut kuningnya , yang terlihat seperti dalam iklan-iklan shampoo yang sering dia temui saat menonton tv . Di atap itu dia menemukan nya , seseorang yang dia pikir pasti yang mengirimkan surat itu kemarin . Seseorang dengan rambut kuning-kuning yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya .

"Len? Kamu yang ngirimin undangan kemarin ?"

Orang itu pun berbalik dengan efek slowmotion .

"Ya ."

"Terus acaranya mana ? Ini yasinan atau apa ?"

/ah sudahlah .

* * *

 _Su- Sumanti_

* * *

Kata temen Rin , yang namanya dirahasiakan , katanya dulu ada orang yang suka makan orang . Namanya Sumanti , saat menceritakan hal itu pada Rin , diam-diam ada seseorang lagi yang mendengarkan dari balik tembok , bersembunyi dengan senyum mencurigakan yang khas .

"Ih masa !? "

"Iya , bener ! Tapi sekarang dia udah dipenjara."

"Oh , syukur deh . "

"Tapi kamu kalo pulang malem jangan sendirian , minta temenin siapa kek ."

"Aku bisa minta temenin Len ."

.

.

Len sedang beres-beres dengan buku-buka pelajarannya , bersiap untuk pulang . Lalu Rin datang mengajak pulang bersama .

"Len, pulang bareng mau ga ? Aku takut pulang sendiri ."

"Oke , aku beres-beres dulu ."Senyum-senyum sendiri .

.

.

Saat menikmati jalan pulang bersama Rin , tiba –tiba dua orang mencurigakan dengan topeng aneh menghentikan mereka . Orang-orang itu , yang satu rambutnya pendek ijo lumut , yang satu twintail ijo kebiruan . Len pun siaga di depan Rin untuk melindunginya .

"EHUHUEHUEHUHE , KITA MAKAN ORANG ! "Teriak sang ijo lumut .

"HEUHEUHEU , KITA LAGI LAPER !" Teriak teman ijo lumut tak kalah sengit .

"A-APA!? TAK A-"Sebelum Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya , Rin malah mendorong Len untuk maju dan mengatakan "Nih , makan aja Sumanti-chan , aku ikhlas ." Dengan tampang datar . /yha

* * *

 _Ka-Kawaii_

* * *

Apapun yang dilakukan Rin , Len selalu menganggapnya imut . Mau ngupil kek , garuk ketek kek , gigitin kuku kaki kek . Apapun pokoknya . Baginya ,sehari tanpa Rin , seperti seminggu tanpa makan . Efek jauh cinta emang marvelous , amazing dan kata bahasa inggris lainnya yang sering diajarkan Guru Author di sekolah. /paan nih .

* * *

 _War-Waria_

* * *

Hari ini hari paling sial bagi Len , dia dikejar waria karena wajahnya yang kaya shota jiwa seme pure straight . Untung dia tak pernah melewatkan pelajaran olahraga .Jika iya , mungkin sekarang dia sudah di raep waria dan harga dirinya tercoreng karena berubah haluan jadi seorang uke pure homo . /gelindingan

* * *

 _Na-Nada_

* * *

Rin suka menyanyi dengan biola . Dia akan menyusun nada-nada lagu buatannya sendiri saat waktu senggang lalu dia akan memperdengarkannya ke Len .

.

.

.

.

/banting meja

* * *

KUNING-Karena Umurku udah Nembelas , Inginku hanya Nasi Goreng spesial /- _-)

* * *

Mama Rin tak pernah tau hubungan umur enam belas dengan seporsi nasi goreng spesial . Hari itu Rin pulang dengan tergesa-gesa lalu mengatakan itu padanya .

"Karena umurku dah enam belas , aku ingin mama buat nasi goreng spesial !"Kata Rin didepan mamanya dengan wajah ambisius.

"Lah? Apa hubungannya Rin-chan ? Kamu kan enggak ulang tahun ."

"Kata temenku , orang yang udah enam belas tahun kalo makan nasi goreng spesial dia akan mendapat berkah !"

"Berkah apa ?"

"Kenyang ."

* * *

End

* * *

 **A/N :** Aloo , Auth baru disini :') , Ah , ini bener deh cyin . Garing , gado-gado . Hanya sepintas ide lewat . Btw krn bru disini ada yang mau kenalan gak :' , gak ada temen . /pundung

Juga ,, special thanks for my friend Noza Suzukawa .

Yang mau review silahkan jika berkenan :'3 , kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang . Mau fav juga sangat diizinkan ..

 **Neko :** Meow meow meow meeoooowww !

Abaikan yang diatas . Jaa~


End file.
